Lerya's Big Bag of One-Shots part 1
by ValeryaPotter
Summary: Just some one-shots that don't want to leave me alone. This one is a Alibaba/Kassim one, of when ep 17 turned out differently, Kassim lived and they got together. So slight slash.


Lerya's big bag of One-shots

Part1; Magi: the labyrinth of magic – Kassim/Alibaba

Alibaba just could, wouldn't believe that this was how it would go. He had talked to Kassim, tried to let the man see his way in things, and he had succeeded. He would not let this end it, he would not lose Kassim!

He had to admit, he had been terrified in the last couple of hours, seeing Kassim, his best friend, and secretly the man he wanted to spend his life with, say all those things, do all those things, willingly transform into a Black Djinn, hurt and kill all those people. And then when Judal interfered and took control of him, the fact that he had seen his best friend trapped within that monster had been the driving force behind his attacks.

Aladdin had been the light that had guided him towards his best friend, to set him free and to safe him.

And he would not let it end like this, as Kassim had said, he would fight this fate with all his might, he would not let Kassim go. So when the dreadlocked man began fading, he ran towards him and wrapped his arm around him.

"I won't let you go. We always were, and always will be, friends, Kassim. Even after all you've done, I'll always be there for you", Alibaba hid his face into the chest before him, tears streaming down his face, "I won't let you go."

-P1-

In the outside world, the Black Djinn had been surrounded by pale yellow light, making Aladdin smile, it would seem that Alibaba had found the strength needed to get his friend back. The small boy looked over at Judal, looking the other Magi in his eyes, "you won't win this", and the words were accompanied by a wave of magoi from Aladdin.

As the Black haired Magi was forced to step back, they both looked towards the Djinn, who had disintegrated, all that could be seen was a pale yellow sphere.

Judal had felt his powers weaken and was taken out of the courtyard by one of his puppets, away from the pain and suffering they had caused.

-P1-

In the sphere, Alibaba was still holding on to Kassim, which made that the other had stopped disappearing.

Kassim just looked at him, wonder in his eyes, even after all that had been said and done, the blond wouldn't let him go, he gave a small smile, "Alibaba", the blond looked up, "you will have to let me go, I failed at containing the Magoi, and as such, it will end me. That was the deal, for the power I had, and regret having, I must pay the price."

Alibaba just shook his head, "no. NO! I won't let that happen, Kassim, please, don't go, stay, and fight to stay! I can't, I won't lose you. Why do you think I came back here, why I joined the Fog troupe, why I joined you?!"

Amber eyes widened as Kassim thought about it like that, he never had before, he should have, he had abandoned Alibaba before, betrayed him even, and yet, the blond still came back to him, still wanted to try, still treated him as a friend. And if he was honest, totally honest, it had been that, that characteristic of Alibaba that he had missed most.

He looked the blond straight in the eye, "no, I don't know why you did it, I should have wondered that, after all, you owe me nothing and looking from my point of view, you should hate me, I took so much from you and yet... You still came back, for what?"

Alibaba had loosened his hold, something telling him that it would be okay to do that, that Kassim wouldn't just disappear, 'I came back for you. I never forgot you and I already forgave you for everything you did to me. I cared, still care, a lot about you, Kassim, and that will never stop."

Amber eyes widened further, that... that wasn't an answer he was expecting, he had known there was a special bond between them, even as children, they were drawn to each other, always sought the other out. Even now, after years apart, something had drawn them together and made them head the Fog Troupe, something was holding them together right now, seeing as he should have died as soon as the Magoi of those swords failed the be contained within him.

Amber eyes narrowed, "what are you saying? What is it you mean by saying that, Alibaba?"

The blond gave a smirk, "we are drawn together, Kassim, we always were. And I... I, I always thought about you, even in the palace, I... I love you, Kassim."

Amber eyes widened, almost beyond proportions, this was something huge, this was a prince confessing his love to a pauper, one friend to another. And yet, Kassim couldn't do anything but feel the same, he smirked, "so it was love that drew us together and is holding us here, this very moment."

Alibaba nodded, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a slight flicker of yellow, like Aladdin's Magoi, he knew what to do to get out of here.

He turned to his dreadlocked friend, "and it is love that will get us out of here", with that the blond pulled the larger man against him, holding him close as his lips landed on those of the dark haired one.

It was everything Alibaba had dreamt it would be, and even more, the warmth alone was enough to keep him warm for the rest of his life, should he want it, and with that warmth, came the light.

-P1-

On the outside world, the yellow sphere was starting to crack, light shining through the cracks and gaps now in it, and with was seemed a large blast from the inside, the sphere blew away, leaving a mist on the ground and the shadow of two men in it.

Once the mist cleared, everyone could see Alibaba and Kassim, standing there, their arms wrapped around the other, obviously in a loving embrace.

Above them, Aladdin could see the puppet of Judal, rage in his eyes at seeing Kassim standing there, totally fine, but before the man could take action, he was blasted from the sky by blue magoi. The blue haired Magi smiled, seemed like Simbad had found his Djinn containers.

Seeing as the treat was out of the way, Aladdin refocused on the couple in front of him, he laughed, as the two had finally discovered the others staring at them, making Kassim cough uncomfortably and Alibaba to blush. They did look cute together; a shift in the Rhuk told him they were meant to be.

-P1-

The cleaning up was hard and accompanied by a lot of pain and suffering, but before starting on that, Aladdin had asked the Rhuk to give these people a chance to say goodbye, and it had been granted, all the people of Balbadd had been given the chance to see their loved ones one more time, giving them hope and the power to really make Balbadd to a fine city, one they had dreamt of having for years.

As for Alibaba and Kassim, they got to say goodbye to Mariam, and Alibaba's parents, something that one or both of them hadn't been able to back when they died. As he looked at their faces, he knew it had been the right decision, even with the tears streaming down their cheeks; a smile had lit up their faces. A determination had set into their eyes, and into the eyes of many others.

-P1-

In the weeks that followed, the clean up began, a difficult and tiresome work, but with everyone helping, they had managed, the city of Balbadd had been rebuild, its houses remade, as had its system, the first elections for the counsel were to be held at the end of the week.

Alibaba and Kassim had worked together in it as well, always staying close together, it had become clear to everyone that whatever happened in that sphere had changed both men, and if they saw them kiss, no one commented on them, after all, they had the backing of a Magi and if the stories were to believed they stood against death together and won. A bond such as that was not ment to be broken and none of them were willing to try.

The couple in question had noticed the looks and even questions some of the people had given them, but they were content, and would see to it that they stayed together from now on, something that had already been cleared with Aladdin, who was more than happy to have another one on board with them.  
Right now they were resting, laying on a bed role, Alibaba's head resting on the strong shoulder of Kassim, the blond was still asleep, but Kassim had been awake for a little while, thinking back on what had happened and how much he had Alibaba to thank for now. He smiled as he looked down, seeing his lovers face all relaxed, something that changed slightly as he kept looking.

Golden eyes opened as the blond woke up, a yawn accompanying the process, Kassim gave a chuckle as Alibaba made a small groan, pressing a kiss to thin lips, the kiss was soon returned. As they broke it, they were both out of breath, but the shine in both their eyes gave away their amusement and arousal, after all, since admitting that they had feeling for each other, this bond had grown by the day. It made them both feel so much stronger, so loved and so amazing; it was the best thing to have happened to them.

Kassim wrapped his arms around the blond, laying back down for a little while, once the sun was up, they would leave with Sinbad, going to Sindria. And for the first time, Kassim would be leaving his home land, but he didn't mind, after all, he would never, ever, leave Alibaba's side again. And with both Aladdin's and Morgiana's help, they would make it in this world. They would make it better; after all, a Magi with friends around him could accomplice far more than on his own. And they would all be there to support them, like he supported them.

_TADA! What do you think of this?  
This is, kind of, dedicated to my friend, Michiko, who got me hooked on Magi...  
I am planning to write more one-shots, so requests are welcome: D_


End file.
